


Touch Me in the Dark

by criesmom



Series: 1218 [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: After the disaster that was Mark and Donghyuck, Mark is looking forward to the fresh start he's going to get at university. And he hopes it's somehow going to involve his new flatmate, Lucas.
Relationships: And one surprise endgame ship !, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past/broken Markhyuck
Series: 1218 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the 1218 universe!!!! This sequel of sorts takes place between chapters thirteen and fourteen of "[12:18 Tomorrow Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860436)" which I wrote a couple of years ago. It centres around Mark's year apart from Donghyuck and his friendships that he forms with his flatmates; Chan, Lucas, Tzuyu and Yerim. I _guess_ you can read it as a stand alone, but I highly recommend reading 1218 first, although skip reading the last two chapters if you don't want spoilers for this lol. ANYWAY I'm hoping to post this semi-regularly and it will get explicit as this is set in the first year of uni and I know the law everyone goes buck wild in first year, (including me, but that's a story for another day). Hope you enjoy!!!

Mark’s dad wasn’t able to help him move into the student apartments, so it was just him, his mother and his brother who carried up the boxes full of things from his room at home up to the shoe box he would live in for the rest of the year. It took them the better part of the morning, with lots of going back and forth with a supermarket trolley in the lift. After talking to his flatmates about their applications, they figured out they’d all been sorted into a LGBT friendly flat, meaning that they were all gay.

The first week was mostly the five of them getting to know each other and going out to town. Yerim was loud and opinionated and had almost no filter whatsoever, yelling loud and proud about her bisexuality whenever they walked down Karangahape Road. She insisted that she had to get as much drinking in the two weeks before her biomedical classes started, which only resulted in a bad head cold halfway through the second week. Tzuyu was tall and lanky and just as opinionated, although not nearly as loud as Yerim. She was taking contemporary Pacific studies, wanting to eventually write her thesis on the connection between Taiwan and Māori people and the similarities in their genetics that suggested the first Māori settlers came from her home country. Chan seemed to be the most laid back of all of them, not worrying about being too loud or too quiet, but he was a good laugh and kept Mark entertained with his antics with Lucas.

And Lucas. Lucas was tall and broad and went to the university gym every day, taking his every chance to talk about rugby union and how excited he was to join the university team. He was loud and brash and seemed to have no sense of personal boundaries as he was always bumping into Mark and placing a hand on his knee when they sat next to each other on the couch in the small living room. He laughed loudly in Mark’s ear and made jokes that didn’t make sense to anyone but Chan. He needed to drink an entire litre of scrumpy, (“The red one, the other flavours are shit”), in order to get buzzed due to how _big_ he was. His shoulders were broad and his palms covered most of Mark’s thighs in a way that made him feel so impossibly small. It was safe to say that Mark was a little star struck.

Chan and Lucas proved to be a match set. They had met in their first year of secondary college and Chan said they’d been inseparable ever since. The only time Mark ever saw them away from each other was when Lucas went to the gym and Chan sat in his room listening to music from the nineties. The rest of the time they were talking and joking around in the kitchen or in one of their rooms, the exact same size and right next to each other. They were even taking the same major together; English and new media. Mark had no idea what that meant, only that it was “Easier than straight comms,” as Lucas had put it.

The first time Mark spent any time with Lucas on his own was one day when he appeared in Mark’s bedroom door, looming figure blocking the light from the hallway and casting a shadow over Mark’s desk. He knocked on the door frame and leant his shoulder against it, waiting patiently for Mark to type a sentence of his intro to Psych essay before he turned in his chair.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Lucas said, then pouted. “Chan’s kicked me out of his room.”

Mark laughed. “Didn’t realise he was biologically capable of telling you to fuck off.”

Lucas laughed, reaching up to pick at the paint around the door jamb. “Can I hang out with you?”

Mark’s palms instantly got sweaty and he rubbed his fingertips against them. “I’m writing an essay, but sure.”

“Thanks.” Lucas crossed the floor in two strides, ducking his head as he went through the door way and collapsing on his back on Mark’s bed. He looked up at the pin board that Mark had beside his bed, full of photographs from his last year of college. He pointed at a polaroid of Mark and Renjun from when they had gone up to Donghyuck’s aunt’s bach. “This you?”

Mark nodded. “And my friend Renjun, he’s doing polisci at Otago.”

Lucas laughed. “He burned any couches yet?”

“No, but it’s still early days.”

Mark felt his heart swell as Lucas laughed at his joke. He kept looking at the photos, eyes settling on a photo of Mark’s group of friends, a strawberry sticker over Donghyuck’s face. Lucas pointed at it.

“You guys fall out?”

Mark bit his lip. “Something like that. The others are Jeno and Jaemin, they’re still at school.”

Lucas gave an unabashed smile. “Cute, they’re babies.”

Mark scoffed. “Don’t act like it, the amount of time they spend sucking face.”

“Wait, are they the ones you said are coming over this weekend?”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, they wanted to see the flat.”

“Cute.” Lucas settled back into the pile of pillows Mark had on his bed, rearranging them into a shape that he found more comfortable. “I’ve never seen your room, you decorated it nice.”

Mark felt himself blush from the praise; truthfully he hadn’t done a whole lot. His room was so small and narrow that there wasn’t much he could do other than put up a poster of Marina from the _Family Jewels_ album and pin photos of his friends to his board. He had two potted cacti on the window sill, a single tea light candle between them. His bed sheets were plain white, pillows all different pastels. It was simple, but it was the closest he could get to make the space feel like his.

“Thanks,” he said simply. He thought about Lucas’ room; how his clothes always seemed to be strewn across the floor and his laundry basket over flowing. “Can’t say the same about yours.”

Lucas sorted. “Yeah, that sounds about right. God, I’m so bored.”

Mark turned back to his laptop, typing in another few words and opening his tab with all his sources. “Don’t you have an essay to write? Chan was complaining about it at lunch today.”

Lucas shook his head. “Nah, I finished that like three weeks ago. Not my fault Chan leaves everything to the last minute.”

Mark was taken aback; he had assumed with the amount of time Lucas spent out with the rest of them that he paid very little attention to his course work. He always seemed to be more preoccupied by having fun. Lucas sat up, crossing his legs under himself and grabbing one of Mark’s pillows to hug to his chest.

“We should go out tonight.”

Mark opened and closed his mouth. “I think Yerim has a lab report due tomorrow and she’s pulling an all-nighter. We could ask Tzuyu, but I don’t know what her schedule’s like.”

Lucas shook his head. “Nah, you and me. We haven’t had any quality bonding time yet. Chan keeps getting in the way.” Lucas rolled his eyes, but his smile was big.

“Uh.” Mark looked at his unfinished essay. “Why not. We can head out at like eleven-thirty?”

Lucas clapped his hands together. “Sick, I know someone who works over the road from Family Bar can get us free drinks.” He fell back onto the pillows, still hugging one of them. “Can I nap here? Your bed’s more comfortable than mine.”

Mark felt himself grow hot under the collar. “Sure.”

Lucas mumbled in his sleep. He didn’t talk – Mark was pretty sure they weren’t real sentences. But he mumbled in what Mark thought was Cantonese, occasionally in another language that he didn’t recognise. He looked so peaceful and soft, something that Lucas could never pass as while he was conscious. Every time he moved it was to burrow further into the pillows, eventually flipping onto his stomach and bending one arm up to rest next to his face. Mark couldn’t help but glance at him every now and again, reasoning that he was checking if his typing was keeping Lucas awake. His feet hung over the end of the bed with the room Mark’s pillows took up on the mattress, and it made Mark realise just how big Lucas was. Obviously, he was already aware, but it put it more into perspective when Mark thought about how he had plenty of room to stretch out in the same space. He took in Lucas’ form, how long and lean and toned he was, the muscles evident in his calves even when he was asleep, the round pertness of his ass, even as he was completely relaxed. When Mark realised that he was staring at Lucas’ ass, he felt a blush spread across his cheeks and turned around to go back to writing his essay, trying to distract him from the feeling stirring low in his stomach.

* * *

Mark started to feel less nervous after a few shots of vodka he mixed with apple juice. Tzuyu was making herself dinner and humoured Lucas as he filled a wine glass with scrumpy for her to sip on. Chan migrated to the kitchen table, papers spread around his laptop as he struggled through his essay. Lucas tried to help him with it, but kept getting distracted by his litre of scrumpy, turning instead to take swigs from it and curl his arm around Mark’s neck, pulling them together. Mark found the confidence to lean into Lucas’ chest, holding the front of his shirt loosely. At one point Mark invited Tzuyu to go out with them, but after exchanging a look with Lucas she shook her head and politely declined, taking her meal into Yerim’s room.

Lucas’ friend was a couple of years older than them and worked at Shanghai Lil’s. Minghao rolled his eyes when Lucas leant over the bar, asking for two free Tiger pints, but he poured them anyway. He hit some buttons on a screen and handed Lucas the eftpos machine.

“That’s three dollars, fag.”

Lucas frowned, but he pulled out his wallet, mumbling, “Might as well have been free” under his breath.

Shanghai Lil’s was good; they were playing classic old gay anthems and Mark felt relatively comfortable on the couches, knee pressed against Lucas’. It made him feel electric and warm and like he was melting, so he did just that into Lucas’ side. Lucas laughed, placing a hand on the back of the couch to support Mark a little more. Mark couldn’t feel embarrassed or insecure, not when Lucas had an arm around his shoulders and he was sipping his beer and rubbing his cheek on Lucas’ chest. At one point, a drag queen came to sit with them and asked how long they’d been together, to which Mark replied with a giggle and Lucas saying it was their first date. Heat rose high on Mark’s face, so he hid it in Lucas’ pectoral muscles.

They bid goodbye to Minghao, who cracked a smile and waved them off from behind the bar. Once across the road, they weaved their way through the crowd of Family Bar, Lucas clasping Mark’s hand, and went to the downstairs bar. Mark bought them a round of jäger bombs that they took out with them into a corner of the dance floor that they frequented with the rest of the flat and started dancing.

Mark didn’t like dancing when he was sober, but he was five standard drinks into the night and felt comfortably buzzed, so he closed his eyes after he finished his drink and allowed his body to move however it wanted. He could hear Lucas screaming the words to whatever song was playing – something by Diana Ross, Mark recognised distantly – and joined in, throwing his head back and laughing through the lyrics. When he opened his eyes, Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Before he got concerned, an arm wound its way around his waist, and Mark jumped as he looked over his shoulder. Lucas was smiling at him, clearly ducking his head down to be level with Mark’s face. Mark blushed, but he closed his eyes again and leant his head back onto Lucas’ chest as he continued to sway with the music. Lucas took a moment before he managed to move in sync with Mark, and when he did he held Mark closer to him, Lucas’ front pressed hot and snug against Mark’s back.

Mark wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he felt his body turn in Lucas’ arms, circled around him. He reached up to place his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, fingers curling into the hair at the top of his neck. Lucas moved his hands to rest on Mark’s hips, and suddenly Mark felt like he was set alight, his breathing heavy and his skin hyper sensitive where it touched Lucas’. He tried to fix his eyes on Lucas’, but his heart jumped as he realised Lucas was watching his mouth. He looked down to Lucas’ lips, how full they were and how the excessive amounts of chapstick he applied left them soft. Steeling himself, he leant up and pressed their mouths together.

Lucas was quick to react, walking backwards to a wall and tightening his fingertips on Mark’s skin before licking into his mouth. Mark had a moan on the tip of his tongue and let it roll over, pressing himself closer into Lucas’ space. He started to tug on the strands of hair between his fingers, feeling a whine vibrate from high in Lucas’ throat. His lips were as soft as Mark had imagined, but their movements were more firm and more sure of themselves. It was different from kissing Donghyuck, who was more pliant with light eyelashes brushing against Mark’s cheeks. He pushed the thought aside, allowing himself to absorb Lucas’ presence. He ran his hands down from Lucas’ shoulders to grip his biceps, smiling as well he could with Lucas’ tongue in his mouth as Lucas tensed the muscles.

After what felt like several songs of making out against the back wall of the bar, Lucas pulled back, making Mark whine a little. He ducked his head down, lips brushing the shell of Mark’s ear.

“We should go back home.”

The walk back to the flat was tedious and messy, with the two of them leaning on each other for support as they walked from Karangahape Road down towards the university. Lucas wound an arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him back into his space as they swayed on their feet. Lucas had to catch Mark several times to keep him from falling. When they finally managed to get into the flat, Lucas made a beeline for Mark’s room, leaning against the door frame to wait for Mark to unlock it. Once inside, Lucas wrapped his arms around Mark and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed as Mark squealed softly. They collapsed onto the bed together, Mark lying on top of Lucas as Lucas had his legs parted for him to fit between them.

One hand rested across the small of Mark’s back, the other reaching up to cup his jawline as Lucas pulled him down to reconnect their lips. Mark just planted his hands flat on Lucas’ chest and tried to melt himself into the kiss, but their height difference made the position difficult. He shuffled around a bit, blushing when Lucas groaned, and ended up straddling Lucas’ stomach in order to reach his mouth. Lucas settled both hands on Mark’s waist as they kept making out, his fingers squeezing Mark intermittently. His fingers dipped under the hem of Mark’s shirt to make contact with his skin, and Mark started to feel like he was getting in over his head. But he had done this before, with Donghyuck. He had brushed his own fingers over the skin of Donghyuck’s hip bones and he was familiar with this.

But then suddenly, before Mark could stop him, Lucas was pulling his shirt up over Mark’s head and wrapping his arms around his middle, holding Mark close to him before diving back into the kiss. The nerves set in then, when the feeling of being exposed above Lucas was new and different, when Lucas was running a hand up and down his spine, the other reaching down to take hold on Mark’s ass.

He sat up, not realising how out of breath he was until he was panting. Lucas furrowed his brows in the light from the street outside.

“Everything okay?”

Mark swallowed, swinging a leg over Lucas and lying down at his side. “Yeah, I’m just, feeling a little in over my head, you know?”

Lucas nodded after a beat. “Was,” he paused, then started again. “Was I your first kiss?”

Mark snorted. “Far from it big guy.” He pressed his cheek to Lucas’ shoulder. “No just, it’s been a while and I haven’t done much other than kiss.”

Lucas turned over, slinging an arm over Mark’s waist. “That’s okay,” he’d dropped his voice to a whisper and it sent a shiver down Mark’s spine. “We can cuddle.”

Mark hesitated a moment before pressing a kiss to Lucas’ mouth. “That’d be nice.”

They took a moment to rearrange themselves under the covers, Mark feeling thankful that he had a queen duvet rather than a single. Mark was used to being the big spoon for Donghyuck, but something about Lucas’ arms around him and the broad expanse of his chest behind Mark made him feel small and safe. He cushioned his head on Lucas’ bicep, reaching one hand up to lace their fingers together, the other resting on Lucas’ forearm over his waist. Before long, he could hear Lucas murmuring in a combination of Cantonese and the other language he couldn’t recognise, and Mark fell asleep soon afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe

The first thing Mark felt when he woke up was an unbearable heat pressing itself against his body, pinning him between the warmth and the wall in a way that was suffocating. He struggled to catch his breath for a moment, then tried to subtly wriggle his way out from under Lucas. He winced when he heard Lucas groan.

Thankfully, Lucas shuffled over on the bed, away from Mark, giving him room to unpeel himself from the wall next to his bed. Lucas groaned again, rubbing a palm across his face before turning his head to Mark.

“What’s the time?”

Mark shrugged, reaching across Lucas to get his phone off his desk. He winced as the screen lit up his face. “Like, midday.”

Lucas hummed, pushing the duvet down to his waist. “Not too bad then.”

Mark’s head didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it probably should, given how much he’d had to drink the night before. Lucas’ eyes travelled down to look at Mark’s mouth, making him blush, before going further down. He smirked, reaching out a pointed finger to jab at the dip above his collarbone. Mark winced a little and Lucas chuckled.

“Cute.”

Mark brushed his fingertips over his own neck. “Did you give me love bites?”

Lucas giggled, rolling over to nuzzle his face into the side of Mark’s face. “‘Love bites?’ who calls them that?”

Mark tried to shove him off, but he had a smile on his face and Lucas had an arm sturdy around his waist. “Fuck off, you know what I mean.”

“Yes, Mark,” Lucas said, lips light against Mark’s skin, “I gave you hickeys.”

Mark groaned. “God that’s so embarrassing.”

“You wound me, Mark Lee.”

“Yeah, well maybe you deserve it.”

Before Lucas had a chance to retaliate, there was a thumping on the door. Lucas muffled his laughter against Mark’s collarbone, tongue dipping out to lick at it while Mark tripped over his reply.

“Who is it?”

“Chan. Is Lucas in there?”

Lucas brought his face away from Mark to look at the door. “Yeah?”

“Jesus Christ I thought you were dead. I made lunch for the faggots.”

Lucas was quick to get out of bed and disappear out of the door, giving Mark a moment to collect himself. He threw the duvet back and looked up at the ceiling, placing a hand over his stomach in an effort to calm the butterflies in it. Before he could stop himself, he looked at the pin board, and at the photo with Donghyuck’s face covered by a sticker of a strawberry. Before he had a chance to get upset, he rolled over and threw on a shirt before joining the others in the communal area.

Chan and Lucas were standing next to the stove, conversing in whispers while Tzuyu and Yeri were sitting on a couch with plates full of food. Mark got the impression that Lucas was having a private conversation with Chan, so he joined the girls on the couch.

“Morning faggy,” Yerim greeted him, mouth full of food. “Heard you got your dick wet last night.”

Mark shoved her while Tzuyu giggled, sparing a glance at Lucas’ back. “I did not, you horrid bitch.”

Yerim placed a hand on her chest. “Wow I didn’t realise you were a lesbophobe.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “You’re not even a lesbian.”

He jumped as Lucas set a plate down on the coffee table in front of him, then sitting by the table with his own meal. He smiled brightly at Mark, Chan walking around to sit on an arm chair. Mark looked to Chan.

“Thanks for the food.”

“All good,” he said, but he avoided Mark’s eyes.

Mark was about to ask if Chan was okay, but was distracted by Yerim jabbing a finger into the side of his neck.

“Are you sure you didn’t hook up last night?”

Mark slapped a hand over his neck. “Yes I’m sure.”

Tzuyu leant across Yerim, pulling down the collar of Mark’s shirt and raising her brows. “Lucas did a decent job making it look like you did.”

Mark leant away from her, feeling his face go hot. “Can you guys stop pointing it out?”

Tzuyu pointed a utensil at him. “If me and Yerim hooked up you’d be the first person I’d tell.” Mark couldn’t help but notice the way Yerim blushed and ducked her head. “So; details.”

Mark opened his mouth to deny her, but Lucas beat him to it.

“No one’s dick got wet, we just made out.”

Tzuyu hummed, getting out her phone. “Aggressively.”

“Maybe so,” Lucas said, shovelling more food into his mouth and speaking through it. “But that’s as far as it went.”

Yerim looked at Mark and narrowed her eyes. “Wait, are you a virgin?”

Mark laughed nervously, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. “I guess?”

Chan choked into his glass of Sprite. “How do you _guess_ you’re a virgin?”

“Fuck off, it’s embarrassing.”

Chan laughed and shrugged, his obvious discomfort from earlier dissipating. “It’s kinda cute.”

Mark determinedly avoided looking at Lucas. “What, are none of you guys virgins?” He watched in awe as they all shook their heads and suddenly felt very small.

Lucas cleared his throat. “How have you not? I mean, I’ve been flirting with you since day one I’m surprised no one else tried it.”

Mark squirmed in his seat from the comment, pushing food around his plate. “There was someone, but he was in the year below me and I didn’t want to pressure him into anything.” He willed down the lump in his throat. “It’s not like I never had the chance, I just never felt the need to have sex, you know?”

There was a short silence, and Mark tried not to let it get the best of him. After a moment, Yerim took in a breath.

“I lost my virginity to a guy who lasted all of two minutes and then fell asleep afterwards.”

Tzuyu scoffed. “That’s so sad.”

Yerim nodded. “I had to finish myself off in the shower.”

“Tragic,” Chan agreed, placing his now empty plate on the coffee table and sitting up a little. “I lost mine to a guy we went to college with.”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah he was cool.”

“What happened?” Mark asked, sensing the slight longing in Chan’s tone.

Chan shrugged. “He dropped out and we never really kept in contact. But it was nice, you know. He was patient with me.”

“Mine was with a girl back home,” Lucas said, then turned to Mark. “Hong Kong. I went there for a summer to see family or whatever and we were listening to Hani’s solo from the _Street_ album.”

“Oh my god,” Tzuyu said, finally putting away her phone. “You lost your virginity to a lesbian.”

Lucas frowned. “How’s she a lesbian if she had sex with me?”

“Only lesbians stan the lesbian overlord Hani. Sorry bub.”

“Okay that seems valid. What about you?”

Tzuyu looked out of the window, across the view of the Auckland harbour and out over to the North Shore. “I had sex with my brother’s girlfriend because our parents wouldn’t let them share a bed and he still doesn’t know.”

Mark’s jaw fell open. “Jesus Christ, don’t you feel bad?”

Tzuyu shook her head. “My brother was kind of a dick to me about being gay, so I figure we’re even now.”

Lucas let out a low whistle. “That’s a power move if I’ve ever seen one.”

Tzuyu smiled as she popped a forkful of food into her mouth. Yerim turned to Mark, brows furrowed.

“So who’s this guy?”

Mark took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. “We were friends when we were kids, but kinda lost contact when I moved to China. But like, we were best friends; did everything together. When I got back, things were like, different, you know?” Mark tried to figure out how to explain the shift in their relationship, the shift that had been clear to him as soon as he rounded the corner to Jeno’s pool. “He grew up, I guess. And he got hot and a few months after I got back we started hooking up. It was just making out for a while but I don’t know. It’s hard not to develop feelings for someone like Donghyuck.” He realised it was the first time he’d said his name out loud since his graduation, asking Jeno to avoid bringing him up. He sighed. “Anyway, he didn’t feel the same way and I haven’t seen him since I graduated.”

Lucas shuffled forward on the carpet to place a hand on Mark’s knee. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, what an asshole,” Yerim said, stabbing her fork through some food.

“He’s not all bad. It’s not his fault that he didn’t love me back.”

“Oof,” Chan said, standing up to take his plate to the sink. “I felt that.”

Lucas scoffed. “You’ve never been in love.”

Chan just hummed non-committedly and washed his plate. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Yerim. “Have you lost your second virginity?”

Tzuyu laughed. “What the fuck is a second virginity?”

Yerim put a hand on Tzuyu’s thigh, making Mark aware of the fact that Lucas was rubbing his inner thigh with his thumb.

“Bi and pan people, well not all of us but some of us, consider ourselves as having two virginities; one for dick and one for pussy.” She turned back to Lucas. “Yeah, pussy outsold.”

“I’m going to have to agree with you on that one, but topping guys is fun.”

Tzuyu leant forward to high five Lucas. “Topping is the most fun. Bottoms are just lazy.”

Yerim folded her arms over her chest. “Okay without bottoms you tops wouldn’t have any fun. How are two tops supposed to have sex? It’s not realistic.”

That night, Mark got ready for bed early but left his lamp on, playing around on his phone until he heard Lucas’ tell-tale footsteps on the floor leading into the bathroom. Mark’s room was right next to the bathroom, his bed head right next to where the shower was on the other side of the wall. Most of the time it didn’t bother him – unless one of the girls was showering late and he wanted to get to sleep. But now, as he listened to Lucas get ready, he was thankful for his proximity.

He listened as Lucas went to the toilet, washed his hands, then got his tooth brush out of the cabinet behind the mirror, the soft tap as the cabinet closed again, the sound of Lucas brushing his teeth and rinsing his brush when he was done. As Lucas left the bathroom, Mark held his breath.

He thought for a moment that Lucas would walk right past his door, but the footsteps stopped and Lucas slowly turned the handle, probably expecting Mark to already be asleep. When his head poked around the door, Mark gave him a soft smile from where he was lying in bed, the duvet pulled up under his chin.

“Hey,” Lucas whispered.

Mark found himself giggling. “Hey.”

“Mind if I come in?”

In lieu of a verbal response, Mark threw a corner of the duvet back and shuffled across the mattress to make more room for Lucas. Lucas beamed at him and shut the door, padding over and lying down next to Mark. Mark turned onto his side, lifting his head so that Lucas could stretch out his arm under Mark’s neck. He rubbed their noses together, and Mark laughed softly.

Lucas threaded their fingers together under the sheets. “We should talk about what last night means.”

Mark felt his cheeks flush. “What about last night?”

“Y’know,” Lucas said, shrugging, “are there feelings or were you won over by my incredible good looks.”

Mark shoved Lucas a little, who just shot him a shit eating grin. “I don’t know, there could be. Feelings, I mean.”

Lucas held Mark’s chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, making Mark’s heart pick up. “Can I kiss you again?”

Mark nodded and Lucas lifted his chin, their lips meeting in something that was far more tender than the night before. It was like Lucas was trying to be gentle with Mark, which made him feel antsy and impatient. The previous night had left him wanting more, left him regretting cutting it off so soon. He struggled for a moment to sit up, but once he was able to he swung a leg over Lucas’ waist and straddled him again. Lucas let out a soft groan, his hands settling on Mark’s hips as Mark melted down onto him.

Kissing Lucas when he was sober gave Mark time to fully process what was going on. Fully process Lucas’ broad chest underneath him, Lucas’ hands on his hips, slipping under the hem of his shirt, Lucas’ soft lips against his own. Mark felt himself quickly being worked up, but the way he felt on top of Lucas like that made him throw all caution to the wind as he shuffled down Lucas’ body and rolled his hips.

The moan that Lucas let out was choked, and Mark blushed with how he could feel Lucas growing hard against his own erection. Lucas pulled away from their kiss, moving his hands from Mark’s hips to his shoulders.

“Wait, Mark.” He sounded a little breathless, which Mark attributed to the fact that he was still shifting his hips a little. “Wait, what happened to being in over your head?”

Mark pressed a kiss to his lips. “I was drunk. I didn’t want to consent to something I might regret in the morning.”

“Oh,” Lucas said, his hands resting on Mark’s waist again. “That makes sense. Do you regret it?”

“Clearly not.”

Lucas laughed and sat up, throwing Mark off his balance a little. He reached out to grasp Lucas’ shoulders, and Lucas wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle. Even sitting on Lucas’ thighs, Mark was still considerably shorter than him, sending a shiver down Mark’s spine.

Lucas rubbed his fingertips along Mark’s skin, leaning in so that their lips ghosted over each other. “What do you want?” Mark whined against Lucas’ mouth. “Come on, use your words baby.”

“Lucas,” Mark’s voice was barely more than a whisper and his cheeks were burning, “please touch me?”

Lucas flipped them so that Mark was lying on his back, Lucas on his side next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand pushing up under Mark’s shirt. Mark’s breath caught in his throat as Lucas hovered his hand over Mark’s chest, the touch tickling his bare skin. Lucas ducked his head down to mouth at Mark’s jaw, right on the corner and moving down to his neck. The feather light touch of Lucas’ hand travelled down over Mark’s abdomen, dancing over his stomach and sides before grazing over his hips. When he hooked a single finger in the waistband of Mark’s boxers, Mark bucked his hips a little, hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment.

Lucas chuckled, his breath cool on the damp skin of Mark’s neck. “You’re so sensitive. It’s cute.”

Something blossomed in Mark’s chest. “Shut up.”

Lucas nipped at Mark’s neck before finally slipping a hand into his boxers. The jolt of pleasure that coursed through Mark’s body as Lucas wrapped a firm hand around his dick had Mark gasping. A hand flew up to grip Lucas’ forearm, nails digging into the flesh and muscle. Lucas shushed him, holding Mark still, giving him a chance to get used to the feeling. Mark was thankful for it.

Lucas’ hand was so much bigger than his own, and the feeling of it was so different from when he touched himself. The feeling was so new, so far from everything Mark had ever done to himself, and he stretched his legs out in effort to stop his thighs from shaking. Lucas nudged his mouth against the corner of Mark’s and Mark turned his head, letting Lucas press their lips together.

They lay like that for a while, Lucas’ hand unmoving as Mark started to whine into his mouth, desperate for Lucas to do something. Just as Mark was about to buck his hips up in frustration, Lucas detached his mouth.

“Can you take your shirt off for me?”

Mark huffed, making Lucas coo at him while he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. The movement made his dick shift in Lucas’ hand, and Mark let out a strangled breath at the drag. He carefully lowered himself back down to the mattress and looked up at Lucas, wide eyed. Lucas looked down at him through hooded lids, his face soft. Mark realised that Lucas was still fully clothed, and the realisation had him blushing down to his chest while he put a hand over his face once again.

Lucas removed his hand from Mark’s dick and used it to gently guide Mark’s hand away from his face.

“It’s okay, just makes it easier to clean up. Here,” he sat up and pulled his own shirt off, “now we’re even.”

Mark’s breathing evened out a little, but soon halted as he took in the toned expanse of Lucas’ torso. He lifted a hand hesitantly and ran his fingers over Lucas’ pectorals, down his sternum as it lead to his abdominal muscles. They tensed under Mark’s touch, the movement like a ripple across his skin. As if he was getting bashful himself, Lucas swatted Mark’s hand away and lowered his body.

If it made Mark shudder to feel small perched on Lucas’ hips, it made him melt to feel so small beneath him. Lucas pressed down flat on Mark, making Mark whine as he felt the head of his dick poke up past his waist band and rub against Lucas’ stomach. Lucas laughed, moving a hand down to run his finger over Mark’s slit as Mark gripped his shoulders.

“You’re so wet, baby.”

Mark squirmed as Lucas kept swiping his finger through the precum beading at the head of his dick. He moaned, trying to keep quiet as his eyes slid shut and he breathed more than whispered Lucas’ name.

Lucas planted a chaste kiss to Mark’s mouth before lifting his hips, once again slipping his hand into Mark’s boxers. When Lucas rubbed his palm over the head of his dick, collecting more of Mark’s precum, Mark’s eyes rolled back in his head and his knees drew up. He felt his throat open up, tried to keep himself from whining as the pleasure became too much. Just as he thought he was going to come like that, Lucas moved his hand to fist around his shaft.

The precum Lucas had collected on his palm served to make the drag of his hand smooth. He pumped at a steady pace, pinning Mark down to the mattress with little more than his gaze. Mark tried his best not to squirm too much, but it soon became difficult as he felt his orgasm building deep in his stomach. He dug his finger nails into the solid muscle of Lucas’ back and arched up.

“Lucas, please, I’m so close.”

“So soon?” Lucas’ tone was somewhat condescending, but his hand started moving quicker. “Come on, sweetie. You can do it.”

It didn’t take too much longer for Mark come, head thrown back against the pillows as he felt the strings of come land delicately on his stomach. The whole time, Lucas’ hand kept pumping as he murmured words of praise above him; telling Mark that he was doing so well, that he was so good. 

“God you look so beautiful when you come,” Lucas said when he finally let go of Mark’s spent dick.

Mark whined, his dick throbbing in the wake of the stimulation. He watched Lucas reach for a box of tissues, cleaning his hand and then Mark’s stomach. Mark jumped a little at the contact, always being sensitive around his tummy and even more so post-orgasm. He bent his knees up, making a space for Lucas to settle between them. He suspended himself on his elbows either side of Mark’s head and leant down to kiss him. It was slow and a little sloppy as Mark fought back the fatigue that was settling over him. He wound his arms around Lucas’ neck and let their tongues join the mix, a stifled moan leaving him when Lucas sucked on his tongue.

Slowly, Mark realised that Lucas’ hard dick was rubbing against his inner thigh, almost in the cleft between his leg and his crotch. Lucas seemed to be rutting against him with intent, his breaths coming out in short pants. After a moment’s contemplation, Mark slipped a hand down from Lucas’ back and cupped Lucas through his boxers. The resulting moan that Lucas let out was enough to fuel Mark on as he pushed the fabric down and took Lucas in his hand.

Lucas’ dick was hot and heavy and _thick_. Mark wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been waiting so long, or if Lucas was always like this when he was turned on, but something about its girth had Mark pressing his tongue against Lucas’ with renewed fervour. He gave it a few tentative pumps, amazed to feel it twitch in his fingers when he twisted his wrist on the down stroke. Lucas was grunting a little into Mark’s mouth, and Mark felt small and powerful lying under him.

Lucas started to thrust up into Mark’s hand, so Mark tried to sync them up in order for him to stroke down as Lucas’ hips pushed forward. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping together. Steeling himself, Mark reached his other hand to gently cup Lucas’ balls, rolling them a little as he often did to himself. That seemed to push Lucas over the edge as his hips stuttered forward and he came across Mark’s stomach. Something about that; having Lucas’ cum decorating his torso, set Mark alight, and he thought it was something he’d like to look more into if he ever got the chance.

When Lucas was fully milked, he collapsed to the side of Mark, landing awkwardly on his leg and making Mark wince. Lucas was breathing heavily as Mark tried to wriggle out from under him. Lucas used a hand on Mark’s chin to draw their faces together, lips crashing rhythmically and tongues laving against each other. With a final bite to Mark’s bottom lip, Lucas pulled away and sighed.

Mark nudged his nose against Lucas’ shoulder. “Can you pass me the tissues?”

“Yeah. Wait, no wait a second.” Lucas sat up, feeling around the side of the bed and before Mark knew what was happening, his bedside light was shining down at him.

Mark felt himself flush as Lucas took in the sight, a smile stretching his cheeks.

“You look so pretty like this.”

Lucas moved a hand down to where Mark’s dick was still resting against his stomach, only half covered by his boxers. His stomach clenched as Lucas gathered up some of his cum and rubbed it around the head of Mark’s dick. Mark whined, pulling his thighs up and together, shying away from the touch.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Lucas reached over for the tissues, once again mopping the cum from Mark’s skin and then from his hand. “Do you wanna sleep in my room?”

Mark was so tired, the exhaustion settling deep in his bones, that he didn’t care where he slept. He stretched out his arms. “Only if you carry me.”

Lucas’ face softened and he gathered Mark up in his arms, letting Mark wrap around him like a koala. Mark felt safe and tiny in Lucas’ arms, resting his head on Lucas’ shoulder and enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body.

Lucas’ bed sheets were cold and soothing against Mark’s hot skin. The pillows were soft and he would’ve fallen asleep immediately if it weren’t for Lucas pressing a glass of water to his lips.

“Drink up, baby. You’ll need it.”

Mark gulped down the whole glass and handed it back to Lucas, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. “Thanks.”

Lucas simply gave him a smile before he was lying down, pulling Mark with him against his chest. Mark allowed Lucas to position him, enjoying the feel of large hands guiding him into place. He rubbed his cheek on Lucas’ skin and fell asleep faster than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/chuupetals) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/chenlesun)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/luv_disc) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soonsqyu)


End file.
